<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn by pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083131">Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Love Like Your Mother's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>- Part 3 of cute mother's day vignettes</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Love Like Your Mother's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Part 3 of cute mother's day vignettes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From her spot at the palace’s eastern side, Titi can see a swath of the capital city. It’s slowly beginning to rouse from its sleep - the sun has barely risen, but already the desert heat is intense. Titi can feel it even through the canopy she sits under, and she looks down worriedly at her daughter in her arms. They’ve been up for hours - Vivi had become less willing to sleep at night, always seeming to act as though she will miss out on something - and Titi herself had insisted on tending to her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably not tired at all yet, are you?” Titi murmured, gently stroking her daughter’s head. After months of looking down at a shiny bald head, Vivi had finally begun to sprout hair that matched the color of Titi’s own. The texture was closer to Cobra’s, twisting into curls, but Titi had a feeling it would loosen up as she grew older. “You’re never tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi, who had seemed for a second as though she were finally dozing off, was fully awake at her mother’s voice, waving chubby hands and babbling excitedly. Her eyes were wide and excited, her mouth pulled into a drooling grin. Titi sometimes missed the days where Vivi would sleep in her arms for hours, content to be sprinkled with kisses from mother and father alike. Now she was trying her hand at conversations, sitting up on her own, and Titi had spotted a tooth beginning to poke its way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon she would walking, talking properly, eating like the rest of them. Growing into a proper princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She answered her daughter as though she were speaking words. “I understand.” Titi kissed Vivi on the head, cuddling her close and smelling the soap that had been used during her bath the night before. Even as Vivi tried to babble more, her pace slowed, and Titi could feel her daughter grow still against her, finally asleep. Titi stayed sitting, watching Alubarna wake up all around them. There would be other nights for them both to sleep through, and all the time in the world her to watch Vivi grow up. Later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>